التسوق والمحلات
أثاث وادوات منزلية تحت الانشاء ملابس تحت الانشاء التخفيضات Clothes-wise, late November till mid January is winter-sale time, with offers getting better the more you wait, but standard sizes (M&L) disappearing as well. The same is true for the summer-sale from July to mid August. For electronics, there are many offers year round and several apps to keep track of these offers, if you can resist the temptation to buy stuff you don't need just because the price is good The end of year sale, running up to Christmas, is also a good time to buy electronics. But you have to exercise caution, as prices may first appear to drop then start to rise again. This is especially true for popular items, where the supply doesn't cover the demand. Sales and offers tend to get a second wind in January as retailers try to get rid of the items they still have to make place for new models, so if you haven't bought something by mid December, wait till mid January. Finally, for mobile phone lines and other subscription-based services, the last 3 months in the year are the best time to fish for new offers. Target 2nd tier resellers, not the original service operators. The resellers will have bought a large number of subscriptions in advance at premium prices which they can only keep if they sell their entire contingent. This means that come end of the year, they would rather just break even or actually pay you money just so they can keep their sales quotas and secure better conditions for the following year. A recent example was a company selling a mobile internet line with 50MBit/s LTE connectivity and 6GB monthly volume limit for 17,99 Euros a month. This is a good offer in and of its own, costing 413,76€ for a two year subscription. But they were apparently so desperate to get rid of them, that they were offering a Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 lite, worth 100€, as well as a Huwaei LTE Mobile wifi hotspot worth about 45€ as free gifts. As if that weren't enough, they also offered a cash back reward after 8 weeks from the activation of the line. The reward was 270€!!! Essentially you were getting the line for free! Of course such an offer only makes sense as long as you need one and also do not forget to cancel the subscription in time to avoid automatic extensions at unfavourable conditions. If you already own a subscription service (cell phone, DSL etc..) then know that new customers will always get the best offers. You can still get good deals for your self, but you have to cancel the subscription in advance of the grace period, then wait till you are in the last 3 months, when your provider becomes willing and able to give you a better offer, and then haggle out a better deal that puts you on similar footing with new customers. Beware the condition change trap though! Sometimes they will offer you a "better" sounding deal on a new form of contract, but not inform you of condition changes that make it worse than your old contract. Always ask explicitly what has changed from your old contract. They are obliged by law to tell you the truth. تصنيف:Hints